


Well This is Fucked...

by Bell_Trihuman



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Dagr, Dapmr, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fucking, Gadr, Gay Sex, Incest, Irkens (Invader Zim), Kissing, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, ZaDr, Zadapmr, Zapmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Trihuman/pseuds/Bell_Trihuman
Relationships: Dib/Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Professor Membrane/Zim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Well This is Fucked...

Dib opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up in his bed and glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, then the computer monitors to check if Zim was active. No sign of him...

He'd been becoming more and more scarce as of lately. Dib hadn't seen him at school for weeks since Zim's "parents" took him out of Skool to be "home-schooled". Though, at least he hadn't completely absconded for months, leaving Dib in ruins like that one time. He's grateful for it, but his sudden sparsity had been putting Dib on edge. 

The few times he'd been able to see Zim leave his base were the instances when it was obvious he was running errands and even then, the places where Zim went just so happened to not have any cameras of Dib's placed in those areas. He sighed and pulled on some pajamas over his underwear before heading down the stairs and towards the downstairs bathroom. As he passed the entrance of the kitchen, a bit of green caught his eye. He backtracked and peeked past the entrance, only to see the very alien he had been desperately trying to keep track of just... sitting there!... Drinking coffee!... With his dad?!

"Oh hello, son! A fine afternoon isn't it?", Professor Membrane's peppy attitude was a stark difference to his son's bewildered one.

"Yes, hello, Dib-son!", Zim announced loud- wait...

"What did you just call me, you vile space-worm?!"

"Dib!", Membrane exclaimed," What's gotten into you?!" Dib looked away and relaxed his stance with a somewhat guilty look, but still stood wary of the invader in front of him who, for some reason, had a fake five-a-clock shadow along with his usual disguise. It looked surprisingly good on him, but that was beside the topic. Membrane closed his eyes and sighed, but continued,

"I have some wonderful news to tell both you and your sister before I go to work." If Dib could see his smile, it would have been beaming, but he could see Zim's, it was sly and contempt in comparison and it put Dib on edge once more before a glint of gold caught his eye. Flicking his eyes down, Dib processed what he saw before him. A wedding band.. around Zim's middle finger... Baffled, Dib looked towards his father's left hand. In response, Professor Membrane raised his hand slightly to silently greet Dib, drink still in hand. But of course, he should be met with two golden rings appropriately on the ring finger of that hand... meaning... No...

"Dad... what's going on here?", Dib, pale as paper, asked. 

"Well," began Professor Membrane, albeit a bit hesitant," It's been brought to my attention that your little green friend is actually much older and much more brilliant than previously assumed." Dib eyed them both cautiously. Seeing the bewilderment on his son's face, Membrane decided it best to clarify,

"You see son since Zim here comes from a different country, he only has had a limited source of education. He wanted to get his college degree from the Americas since he knew of its vast education system, more specifically, my university. But because of his limited education from his homelands, he was told he must start from your grade level. So he came and spoke to me and told me all his troubles." Membrane and Zim shared a knowing glance before he continued," So I let Zim prove himself useful at Membrane Labs and he made short work of impressing me, earning a fully paid scholarship at my university along with my oath of a loving marriage. That is after he proposed at the most romantic of places; the surgery table of the first person to have a fully functioning artificial heart after he helped me successfully implant it into the patient." Membrane chuckled," The poor patient almost lost their life because I was so taken aback and distracted by his lovely gesture!"

Dib was completely gobsmacked. His jaw was on the floor when Gaz walked in and snapped his mouth back in place for him while still playing her GameSlave2. 

"Mornin' Dad. What's Zim doing here?", She asked nonchalantly as she went to go sit down at the table.

"Well, Gaz, he-"

"Married...", Dib muttered.

"What?", Gaz asked, not catching what Dib had said.

"Th... They're married...", Dib reiterated, this time a little more clearly. Dib seemed to be lost in some ceaseless space, still processing the whole situation himself. The whole room seemed to stop as Gaz looked up with that seemingly gazeless gaze, hopped up from her chair, and walked back out and to her room. Once she was out of sight, they waited to hear her door close before continuing. 

"Well, I think that went well...", Membrane muttered to himself.

"Indeed!", Zim decided to butt in after having not said anything nearly the entire time, earning a glare from Dib.

"I think it's time to head into work- Have a wonderfully science-filled day today, son, Zim!", Professor Membrane got up and kissed Zim on the top of his head after putting his coffee cup into the sink. Zim retracted from the gesture slightly, he grimaced a smile, obviously uncomfortable with the physical affection shown to him.  
Membrane patted the top of Dib's head as he walked out of the kitchen and then out the front door. Dib stared at Zim as the alien hummed to himself and fiddled with the cup in hand, not really interested in drinking this planet's disgusting bean liquid.

"What are you really doing here, Zim?", Zim flinched as Dib's voice came out harsh and threatening but he stood his ground and began monologuing,

"You see, Dib-worm, I've discovered your earth parent's power to control not only their own children but also the other children around them and if they're powerful enough, other parents around them!" he set the coffee cup down with a bit of a splash as he stood on his chair dramatically and continued," And if Zim can influence the parents around him, then Zim will be the ruler of all you pathetic Earth-stink!", he pointed an accusing claw at Dib with such vigor you would think that the small alien might pop a vessel. A familiar passion bloomed in Dib's chest as he felt the familiarity of the situation inspire him once more.

"You'll never be able to get away with it, Zim! They'll never fall for your tricks!", Dib roused as he balled a fist towards his nemesis but paused for a moment to think.  
"Well, they actually might... But still!", Dib announced as he went right back into action," I'll never let you succeed, space boy!"

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we Dib-son.", Zim taunted as he stepped off the chair and patted the top of his head just as he'd seen Professor Membrane do before walking out of the room himself.


End file.
